


Man Enough

by annie_in_a_trench_coat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: A Supernatural OC x Canon Ongoing Fanfiction.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. 2005

"You're kidding me right?" Taylor laughed as the man in front of her turned his head to the sunset. "You really think that the 'my life is too dangerous' bullshit is gonna work on me?" She placed her beer on the roof of the impala and made her way over to Dean. "In case you weren't just watching it was me that saved your ass back there from those vamps." Dean sighed angrily and pushed himself from his seat on the hood of the car.

"You don't get it, okay?" His green eyes were almost all dark as rage seemed to fill them; Taylor felt the chill that they cast and took a small step backwards. "I've got shit in my family that no one should have to deal with." He emphasized his point by throwing his hands down as if the 'shit' he was talking about was at their feet. 

"I can't just throw new meat into the crap that follows me around, alright? It's not fair to you, and it sure as hell ain't fair to me." Taylor nodded slowly and licked her lips in thought. She placed her hands in her coat pockets and turned to lean against the body of the car. Dean glanced up at her for a brief moment and took a swig of his beer.

"I think your just a coward Dean."

Dean slowly removed the amber bottle from his lips and looked to the brunette across from him. 

"Excuse me?" He spoke, standing to his full height; Taylor noticed this and let out a laugh.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" She shook her head and sipped her drink before Dean reached forward and ripped the bottle from her mouth and threw it away. She yelped and looked down at the stain on her shirt with dismay, "Dick move Winchester." She spat as she turned her head to face him; he was mere inches from her face and she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"You don't even know what the fuck your talking about Tay." He growled, "I'm not a coward, I'm just practical. I've got a dad that's on the brink of death every time he leaves the goddamn house, and a little brother that left me- alone. But you know what, I'm still kicking and getting shit done." Taylor swallowed hard as he leaned in even closer, the scent of alcohol on his breath. Before he said anything else he bit his lip and backed off. Taylor watched as he began packing up the beer and putting his jacket back on.

She stomped over to him and grabbed his wrist catching him off guard.

"And I've got no family but a little sister who is doing just about everything to prepare herself for the shit-show that is reality. I watch her everyday and I think to myself how the -fuck- did I ever allow her to grow up in this Hunter life. But I'm still getting shit done Dean. Just like you. But I know what I feel and I feel safe around you." 

Dean felt his own heart pick up pace as he let her words sink in; all the while her hand remained wrapped around his wrist. "I've been alone for a long time Dean. And I've felt more alone then you could possibly imagine, but when I met you I felt... I felt alive again." Her voice cracked as she spoke, her eyes glossy from forming tears. "Your the first person I've met in this job that has treated me like a person, and not some child or piece of ass. So don't you dare come at me with all this crap and try to push me away. Because I will not be used again. I will not be left behind."

Dean saw the pain in her eyes as she loosened her grip on him. He wanted to grab her and kiss her right then and there and never stop, but his mind was running with the 'Lone Ranger' act and he couldn't stop it.

He tore his arm away from her and took an audible breath; Taylor felt her heart shatter, but she masked it with a look of anger as Dean took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Tay." Was all he spoke as he rounded the front of the car and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Don't you fucking dare Dean Winchester." She choked as the engine turned over. She squeezed her eyes shut as the noise filled her ears and laughed out in pain. "Don't you dare."

Taylor watched as the Impala pulled out of the small drive-by lot and kicked up duct on the main road. She stood in the lot, the setting sun framing her face and casting shadows over her freckled face. 

Tears flowed freely as a slight breeze blew her hair around her field of view. She listened as the throaty sound of Dean's engine faded into the distance and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She wiped her tears from her blue eyes and sighed.

"Hey! Yeah- No Annie I'm fine. Yeah the hunts over. I'm gonna be home late tomorrow. No. No Deans not gonna come with this time. Yeah. It's hard to explain."

+++++++

Dean looked to the golden sky as his radio droned on into the open air. He looked to the right and half expected to see Taylor there laughing and screaming along with his old rock music, her hair blowing all around her face. But he felt the hole in him grow bigger as he watched the dying daylight dance over an empty seat. He wiped a tear from his eye and sniffed loudly,

"What the hell is wrong with me...."


	2. Six Years Later

Rain fell harshly on the moonlight covered motel as cars passed in and out of the parking lot. An old gray 69' Camaro pulled into the Angels Light Motel and came to a halt just outside the front. The girl in the driver's seat let out a huff as she threw the car into park and rested her head against the steering wheel. The sound of the rain hitting the metal body of the car filled her ears as she tried to collect herself enough to enter the lobby of the Inn. She sat up and looked at her reflection in the rear-view mirror; blood and dirt covered her skin and crusted in her curly hair. She groaned aloud at the sight of herself and reached to the glove box for the stash of baby wipes she kept there. Her cell phone fell out as she pulled the wipes out and the screen lit up with the announcement of a voicemail.

"Shit..." She breathed as she picked the phone up off the car floor and searched the inbox for the previous caller.

Her sister.

She sighed and placed the phone to her ear, the screen shutting off as she did so.

"Hey Annie, it's Tay. I'm just calling to check in, I heard from a bunch of other hunters that you were headed to that new demon hub in South Dakota. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, since some real wacked shit was going on there." Annie laughed to herself and moved her phone the the opposite ear,

"And you want to know if I ran into Singer down here. Jesus Tay just admit it already." The line went silent for a while but she could hear the road in the background of her sisters call; most likely coming back from a hunt of her own.

"Not trying to be weird. Just wanted to check in. It's been a minute since we've met up and I worry. Plus I'd love to meet this new hunter buddy you've mentioned a few times before." Annie looked out her car window at the cold world just beyond her reach. She studied the way the neon lights of the Motel sign illuminated the rain drenched cars and people around her. She thought about the life she was living and laughed a bit to herself. If someone came up to her at 8 years old and told her that soon a demon would wipe out all that she knew and force her on the road with her older sister, she would have laughed at the fantasy of it all.But here she was, all these years later, living out of an old car and hunting down monsters and demons for a living.

The fantasy of it all...

"So yeah. That's all I got for now. Call me back when your safe. Love you lots. Bye."

Annie placed the phone down on the seat beside her and began to clean her face free from all the dirt and gore. When she decided she was clean enough to not look like a serial killer she grabbed her carry on bag and phone and climbed out of the car. The rain attacked her form almost instantly as she locked her car and made a mad dash for the main doors. Once she was inside she wiped her feet vigorously on the 'welcome' mat and pulled her hair back from her face.

The lobby area was littered with people of all walks of life; some smoking and talking shit, others sleeping leaned against windows with small dogs at their feet. Annie watched as a couple sat near the back, hand in hand, and sleepily leaning against one another. She felt her heart ache in her chest as she watched them and thought to how alone she was on this dark and damp night. The air inside smelled like piss and cigarettes, but it was an almost familiar scent seeing how often Annie found herself spending the night in a run down motel.

She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and approached the front desk where a stout woman sat with a small bird hopping over her paperwork. Annie smiled softly as she pulled her wallet from her back pocket. She went to speak but the phone on the desk rang harshly and the woman held up a finger picking up the phone in her pick polished hand. Annie twisted her mouth around and shifted her eyes to the sign in sheet. She pondered for a moment on what name was on the credit card she had was under before writing down 'Penny Jacobs' and the number of nights she would be staying. The woman placed the phone down after finishing up her call and spun around in her chair to grab a piece of paper or two. The bell above the door jangled as she did so and Annie felt her patience wearing thin.

"Sorry about that sweetie. What can I do for you." The woman spoke as she grabbed the sign in sheet from the counter. "One night for 'Penny Jacobs'. Is that one bed or two?" Annie furrowed her brow at the question and laughed out softly.

"Um, just the one I guess." Her voice was laced with a hint of sarcasm as she tucked her stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes. Just the one bed is fine. We're together." A low voice spoke from beside Annie as she jumped. She turned her head to face the man beside her and felt her heart stop. The woman at the desk smiled and pulled out a key with the room number '201' on the tag.

"You have a good night then." She purred, "And know that we have a strict lights out policy at midnight." The man beside Annie reached forward and grabbed the key from the woman with a somewhat forced smile, "Thank you. We'll remember that, won't we dear?" He asked, turning his blue eyes to meet Annie's. She smiled and bit her upper lip,

"Yes dear, we will." The words left her mouth with a slight laugh as the took the man's arm and followed him out of the main lobby and into the rain.

The sound of cars and rain overpowered the night air as Annie unlinked her arm with the man beside her. "You know," She began pulling up the hood on her jacket, "We could have just as easily been siblings and gotten the two beds Cas."

"Nonsense." He interjected, placing the key in the lock and opening the motel room. "I don't sleep." He stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at Annie. His black hair was dripping wet from the rain and his signature trench coat was a darker tan from retaining water, but his face bore the same almost puzzled look.

"Besides. We look nothing alike."


	3. Room 201

The sound of a mini fridge opening filled the air as guns were blazing in the hands of cowboys on the small TV set in the corner. Annie had stripped of her earlier clothes as was now in a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Cas sat on the edge of the large bed and watched the TV intently, his brow furrowed. The girl sat down beside the angel and offered him the water bottle in her hand, he kindly turned it down and watched as she proceeded to drink half the bottle in one breath.

"Dont judge me. Hunting demons dehydrates you." He gave a coy smile and looked back to the TV.

"I'm not judging. Just still baffled that your body requires all that liquid to survive. My father truly was creative in creating you." Annie chuckled and laid back on the musty mattress, causing Cas to turn his head and watch her melt into the comforter. His once soft smile faded when he noticed the multitude of bruises and cuts up and down Annie's legs. All fresh from her recent hunt. She had closed her eyes and was resting calmly next to him on the bed. He tilted his head slightly and raised his hand to heal the wounds on her skin but was startled by her sudden interjection.

"You like the nice gift I left you in that warehouse?" She asked cocking a brow but keeping her eyes closed. Castiel lowered his hand and sighed,

"Yes. The double demon trap was a nice touch." He laughed slightly earning a grin for Annie.

"Yeah," She began, "You can send those fuckers back to hell faster than I can. We make a decent team Cas. I round'em up; you send them home." Castiel nodded and rested his weight on his arms behind him, his eyes drifting to the ceiling. He wondered for a moment how he had gotten here. It had been about a year or two ago that he found himself back to back with the girl beside him.

Some of Alastir's goonies and managed to trap Cas within a ring of Holy Oil and he was left completely helpless to fight back or stop the demon horde. Wishing that his prayers could somehow reach the Winchesters, he was instead met a female hunter that singlehandedly saved his ass and helped him take down the remaining demons. Since that day the two would often meet on hunts, and against his better judgment Castiel had found himself growing very fond of the young hunter.

"You good?" Her voice cut through his dazed thoughts and brought his blue eyes to meet hers. She was lying back still, but a look of concern was softly on her features. He twisted his mouth around for a moment before bringing his gaze down.

"You're hurt. Lie still, I'll heal you."

Annie sat up and pulled her large t-shirt down and over her knees. She gave Cas a playful scowl and shook her curls from her face. "Not this time Al, I want some of these to scar. It'll look cool down the line." Cas looked at her and tilted his head slightly. He licked his lips and darted his eyes away before shifting on the bed,

"My name isn't Al, Annie."

The girl let out a slight laugh and rolled back onto the mattress, her knees still tucked into her shirt. "I know Cas, I was making a cheap reference to the angel Al." She was met with no response. "From Angels in the Outfield?" Cas shook his head. "Man." She breathed, "We have got a lot of Disney movies to catch you up on."

The angel hummed softly as he looked down at the girl beside him. "This," He spoke, placing his hand on the tent of fabric around the girls body from her knees being tucked inside, "Makes you look more like a potato then a human." There was a goofy smile on his face as he patted the shirt and noted the growing smile on Annie's face. She laughed out loud as she dropped her knees and 'destroyed' her potato form. Cas' hand fell to rest on her stomach as it rose and fell from laughter.

"I've been compared to a freaking potato by an angel of the Lord." She wheezed as she placed her hand atop his. He let his smile grow wider, and joined in on her laughter slightly. They both enjoyed moments like these; when the hunt was done and they could just exist without reason to fear. Annie didn't know how to say it, but she enjoyed her time with Castiel more than anything. It was so nice to have someone who had her back. Who she could just close her eyes and call out to and he'd be there.

She truly believed she was going to be alone in her life as a hunter when her sister packed up and left. She had said that it would be safer for the both of them if they split up and handled cases that were of no large importance. Demons were not Taylor's favorite thing to hunt. Ever since Dean left she had stuck to smaller game, like Shifters and Vampires.

Annie knew that it was because she believed she had less of a chance of running in to him, but Tay liked to pretend that it was because demons were too much effort, and she was sick of them because of the whole Apocalypse nonsense. Annie had watched her sister drive off and leave her with nothing but some fake IDs and guns. She had been the one to lose it all when Winchester up and left; but she'd never say it out loud.

And yet here she was; lying on a motel bed after a successful demon take down, with the one person she trusted more than family at the moment.

And her hand was in his.

And they were laughing.

Cas kept his smile plastered on his face as he let his shoulders relax. He was safe here. With Annie.

And he was happy. 

"Okay. Not sure if you have your angel ears on Cas, but it's Dean and Sam here. We, uh, are kinda lost in our current case and we could probably use some of that mojo right about now. So Castiel, if you're hearing this really shitty prayer, mind helping a guy out? Thanks. Jesus Sam why am I always the one whos gotta pray. The guy probably thinks I'm in love with him." 

"Castiel!"

Cas blinked wildly as he took in his surroundings. Annie was now seated in front of him, holding his face in her hands. She was staring into his eyes with worry as he cleared his throat harshly. "Jesus H. Christ Cas, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I broke you." Cas stood up abruptly and fixed his crinkled coat. Annie felt the mood in the room change and fixed her hair before sitting up straight on the bed. She looked to her angel with a raised brow and he took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I, um, I have to go." She huffed and let a sarcastic smile curl her lips.

"Was it something I said?" She asked. Cas shook his head and moved to the opposite side of the room. "Come on." She whined, "I was gonna order pizza and then give you a slice, but you would just stare at it all polite. And then the movie channel was gonna have some crapfest on and we were gonna fall asleep. We I was gonna fall asleep, but you were gonna stay here, again, all polite."

Cas gave a weak smile and Annie just knew.

"Shit. It's your boys isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. She sighed loudly and stood up, "Well then I guess you have to go, but I'm not gonna like it. I hate having to share." She joked with a shrug.

"Thank you." Cas cooed as Annie turned her back for a moment.

"Well let me give you something to let you know where I plan on hitting up next. It's a small town by the name of Steubenville Ohio, something about skinwalkers on the local college campus." When she looked back he was gone.

All that remained was that earthy smell that always followed his form. The air felt thicker than normal and the room now seemed impossibly empty. Annie placed the file down on the end table and exhaled loudly. 

"See you later Castiel...."


	4. FACE CLAIMS

Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) and Taylor Hawking (Jeniffer Lawrence) 

And last but not least, Castiel (Misha Collins) and Annie Hawking (Emmy Rossum)! 

Thank you so much for the reads! I hope you enjoy the story and I'm pleased to announce more chapters will be up soon!!


End file.
